-Te Amo-
by PaulitaHoney
Summary: Aquellas palabras aterraban al Lord Heylin/M forma sex/R!ChasexR!Jack


_**Hola mis amada criaturas de los dioses, aquí Pau reportandose con un nuevo Oneshot, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Este fic es R!Chase x R!Jack, Suriee ya hizo uno donde R!Jack es sumiso, yo hice otro, así que un tercero no nos hará daño, bien.**_

 _ **Pasaba a decir también que no sean nacas y visiten mi facebook y mi tumblr, ahí hay unos dibujos muy buenos, you know êwê)**_

 _ **Otra cosa más, este Oneshot se lo dedico a Suriee porque no puede actualizar, espero esto te inspire Emoticón wink**_

 _ **Bueno, las dejó leer, ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

 _ **Los personajes de XS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Christy Hui y los personajes R! Tampoco son míos, esos le pertenecen a Blpak.**_

 _ **Advertencia: este fic contiene R!Chack, sexo y mucho sexo**_.

**** **** Te Amo **** ****

-hng...-

Trato de contener aquel gemido pero le fue imposible, por más que quisiera contenerlos estos escapaba igual por sus labios.

-¡ah!-

Sus labios se abrieron sin que su cerebro lo quisiera dejando salir aquel maravilloso sonido, tan hermoso, tan delicioso y nadie más que él podría oirles.

-mh...-

Salió aquel sonido desde el fondo de su garganta logrando que está vibrara, aquel pene que estaba en su boca palpito al sentir la vibración dejando salir más líquido pre-seminal.

-Y-Young...b-bas...¡ah!-

No pudo seguir hablando el Lord Heylin ya que un una mamada fuerte había logrado desconectar varias neuronas de su cerebro.

El joven que estaba entre las piernas del mitad dragón dejó la felacion para mirar al hombre lamiendo la comisura de su labio, sonriendo al ver lo sonrojado que estaba el Lord, era hermoso, había logrado meterse a su ciudadela sin recibir daños y ahora se la estaba mamando al lord todo poderoso mitad dragón, bueno no es como sí no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero hacerlo nuevamente era delicioso.

Se levanto para llegar hasta la oreja puntiaguda del pelirrojo, la lamio y mordió suavemente escuchando como el Lord contenía un sonoro gemido, el joven sonrio.

-la última vez que te la mame así fue hace 5 años...¿lo recuerdas?-

Hablo con un tono tan sensual, tan maduro, el pelirrojo tirito, por alguna razón que odiaba sólo con ese muchacho se comportaba de manera sumisa.

-ahora sólo quiero follarte tan fuerte...-

Con 23 años y con una gran mano tomo fue moviendola por el pecho blanco pasando por su abdomen hasta llegar a la erguida y dura hombría del Lord, este en respuesta al tacto dejó salir un chillido, el joven sonrio.

-dime Jack...-

Susurro con voz ronca contra el oído del Lord quién se mordia el labio para evitar gritar.

-¿porque eres tan cruel?-

Pregunto dejando el pene de Jack para meter más abajo la mano palpando lo que quería fuese de el nuevamente, lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

-hace 5 años me permitiste tomarte como yo quería-

Lamio el lobulo para luego darle una ligera mordida, Jack apreto su mandibula.

-Y-Young...deten...esto...-

Hablo entrecortado por el placer que sentía cuando aquel dedo entró en su cuerpo.

Las personas dirían, "hey, ¿porque el ser más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra no se defendía?", bueno, la respuesta era simple, nanobots, Chase era un genio, y con la ayuda de los nanobots logró que la magia en el cuerpo del Lord quedará estancada.

Sólo así podía hacer lo que quería, claro sería más increíble sí el Lord participaba, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que cediera.

El joven Young se alejo, con cuidado y con una sonrisa sensual comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que traía puesta, Jack desvío su mirada avergonzado, bien Chase se había convertido en un hombre increíblemente apuesto, recordó al otro Chase, al que conocieron hace 5 años junto con su yo más joven, se avergonzo más.

Young al terminar de quitarse la camisa la arrojó a un lado del trono, se inclino para besar el sensible cuello del Lord quién contenía los jadeos que amenazaban con salir de sus labios.

-tú piel sigue siendo tan deliciosa...-

Susurro contra el cuello del Lord mientras su mano viajó hacia el pecho de este para comenzar a desabotonar la camisa que vestía, cuando al fin la prenda estaba abierta Chase comenzó a hacer un camino de besos hacia el pecho del hombre, con sus manos comenzó a bajar el pantalón.

-basta...dije que...¡oh!-

No pudo hablar el Lord ya que Chase había atrapado uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, lamiendo, presionando, chupando para dejarlo húmedo.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, odiaba que ese muchacho supiera donde tocar.

Odiaba que le hiciera sentir tan vulnerable, pero que a la vez desearía ser tocado por el pero, no podía.

-Y-Young...p-para...o te...voy a m-matar...-

Chase dejó aquel delicioso pezon para bajar por el blanco abdomen dejando besos en la piel.

-podrás hacerlo luego...-

Luego de eso metió la húmeda hombría del Lord quién apretar sus labios, cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a respirar cada vez más fuerte al sentir la maravillosa lengua del joven lamiendo tan deliciosamente su miembro, con toda su fuerza movió su mano hasta jalar el cabello del joven quién succionaba más fuerte logrando que el Lord comenzara a perder la cordura.

El joven Young aprovechó el momento para quitarle los zapatos a Jack, luego le quitó el pantalón junto a la ropa interior, tomo ambas piernas blancas y las puso sobre sus hombros para tener un mejor acceso, su saliba se escurria por entre las nalgas del Lord para terminar mojando aquel delicioso ano que pronto sería de él.

Jack hacia lo mejor que podía repitiendose en la mente una y otra vez.

"no cedere, no lo haré"

Pero su cuerpo no le estaba ayudando mucho porque para cuando se dio cuenta sus manos estaban sobre el negro cabello del joven jalandolo y moviendo su cadera para que chupara más.

"dios, esto es malo"

Pensó cuando vio la reacción de su propio cuerpo.

Chase dejó aquel duro pene y bajo hasta que su lengua encontró lo que más deseaba, levanto su vista mirando al Lord, este estaba con sus mejillas rojas y saliba caía por su mandibula, dios era tan hermoso, sintió como la sangre bajo hacia abajo endureciendo más su ya muy duro pene.

Jack trago con fuerza cuando la húmeda lengua del joven genio del mal lamio sin descaro su ano, Jack sentía que ya no podía contenerse más, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía permitir que él supiera lo que sentía, juro que nunca más usaria la palabra amor.

Chase sentía tan dulce el sabor del Lord, seguía tan dulce como aquel día en otra dimensión, siguió lamiendo y besándole hasta que colo dos dedos y los metió lentamente, estaba impaciente, pero no quería lastimarlo, quería que disfrutara como la había hecho hace 5 años, pero al pensar en ello le molestaba, sí bien el lo había tomado al igual que su otro yo, había sido increíble hacer gemir al Lord, follarlo hasta que se durmió, pero al regresar a su dimensión el Lord lo hecho como sí nada diciendole.

-sólo fue sexo, nada importante, no te hagas ilusiones Young-

Recordar eso sólo le hacia hervir la sangre porque luego los guerreros serpientes del Lord lo atacaron, no pudo regresar ya que no habían más palabras, cada vez que trataba de regresar el mayor daba órdenes de atacar y sólo podía escapar para asegurar su vida, estaba molesto, tan molesto que no se había dado cuenta que Jack le estaba hablando.

-¡para me lastimas!-

Escucho la voz fuerte del Lord, miro hacia abajo y habían tres dedos en el interior del Lord, se calmo sin sacar sus digitos, se inclino y beso los palidos muslos moviendo sus dedos lentamente.

-lo siento Jack-

Fue lo único que dijo, alejo la molestia que sentía, ahora se concentraria en tener placer y darle placer al Lord. Se alejo sacando sus dedos, guió sus manos a su pantalón para desabrocharlo y bajar su boxer para dejar libre de su prisión a su ansioso pene, se relamio los labios, tomo las piernas del Lord para bajarlo un poco, así sería más fácil penetrarlo, sin más se acomodó y entró de golpe logrando que el Lord soltara un alarido de placer.

-¡ah! ¡Young!-

Grito cuando sintió el hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo, Chase al entrar había tocado su prostata.

Chase al ver esto de inmediato salió hasta entrar nuevamente de golpe al ver la sublime expresión del Lord.

-oh Jack...eres tan...delicioso-

Susurro con voz gruesa y seductora, Jack apreto sus labios cerrando sua ojos tratando de contener gemidos mientras su respiracion se acelero, sentia como le subía la presión hasta hacerle marearse, el pene de Young no tenía piedad con su trasero, se adentraba hasta el fondo para luego salir y nuevamente enterrarse hasta hacerle querer gritar como una ramera, Jack perdió la batalla.

Sin más abrió sus labios y permitió que aquellos obsenos gemidos dejaran sus delgados labios.

-¡aah!, Young...¡m-mas fuerte!...m...¡más!-

Sus blancas manos fueron a dar hasta los fuertes hombros de Young, sus manos tiritaban por el placer, sintió como el joven aumento las envestidas, vio que levanto su rostro y se miraron por unos segundos.

Jack estaba sonrojado, despeinado, sudor perlaba su frente logrando que mochones de cabello se pegaron a está, abundante saliba fluia por sus labios mientras sus ojos rojos de pupilas alargadas estaban nublados por la lujuria, tan hermoso, tan delicioso.

El joven Young se inclino para alcanzar aquellos deliciosos labios, los beso metiendo su lengua para que ambas danzaran juntas.

Jack por su parte no podía pensar bien, sólo podía sentir, y lo que sentía era delicioso, tanto placer sentía como los instintos más animales salían a flote desde su lado draconiano, rogando por más, sentirse bien, ser complacido.

-Jack...mi hermoso Jack...-

Aquellas palabras melosas que le dedicaba el adulto ya hacían que su corazón latiera con fuerza mientras un ronroneo dejaba su garganta, le gustaba, pero no quería aquellas palabras, no después de que en el pasado se las habían dicho, pero eran frías y dolorosas, con Chase las sentía tan calidad que para ser el ser más poderoso de la tierra, el gran Jack Spicer, guerrero dragón y emperador del mal, temia miedo a la palabra amor.

Chase vio que Jack parecía concentrado en otra cosa que no fuera en él, con su sola posesividad se inclino hacia el blanco pecho donde los rosados pezones de Jack estaban erectos, tomo uno con sus labios permitiendo que su lengua jugara con el sacando al Lord de su trance justo al momento en que Chase aumento las envestidas.

-vamos Jack...gime mi nombre...-

Pidió el joven con sus labios tocando aquel dulce pezon, por su parte Jack se mordió el labio, una parte la que siente le gritaba "¡haslo!, ¡el muchacho se lo merece!" pero su otra mitad, la razonable, la pensante le decía "no, o sabrá lo que sientes", Jack debatiendose cerro sus ojos y sólo dejó salir jadeos, no gemiria su nombre.

Chase al ver que el Lord se negaba se dio por derrotado, triste con el corazón roto y lágrimas amenazando con ssalir dio por terminada su labor, así como había entrado en un inicio salió del cuerpo del Lord para ponerse de pie de inmediato y acomodando su ropa, Jack quedó estupefacto, sentía que estaba cerca del orgasmo, pero Chase se detuvo, se sintió indignado, miro al hombre, deseo no hacerlo ya que este derramaba un par de lágrimas, Jack sintió un horrible dolor en su pecho "¡ves lo que provocaste!" gritaron desde su interior.

Chase llorando se puso el resto de su ropa, miro sólo una vez más a Jack antes de girarse y caminar a la salida.

Jack aún no se podía mover mucho, quería llamarle pero la voz no salía de su garganta, no podía, vio a Chase desaparecer, luego todo fue silencio, aún no se movía, cerro sus ojos mordiendo su labio inferior "¿que has hecho?"

Le pregunto la voz en su interior, Jack la alejo para sólo sentir más y más dolor, se quedó ahí en la misma posición que lo había dejado Chase.

Parecía que habían sido horas cuando sintió la magia fluir por su cuerpo, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse de pie, buscar sus boxer, ponerselos y abotonar su camisa quedando sólo así y con el cabello suelto, vio como una enorme serpiente blanca reptaba hacia el sacando su lengua a intervalos.

-señor, ¿que sucedió?-

Hablo con voz femenina aquel reptil, Jack puso su mano en su boca.

-yo...-

No pudo hablar, la verdad es que no tenía idea que sucedía, el sólo, no sabía que hacer.

La serpiente olfateo el aire con su lengua, entendía lo que sucedía y eso explicaba porque su amo estaba tan desareglado, cosa que no era propio de él.

-debe hacer lo que su corazón dicta maestro-

Dijo el reptil ahora tomando la forma femenina de una hermosa mujer Indu, ella le sonrio a su amo quién se sonrojo, odiaba que fuese tan fácil de leer.

-aunque trate de negarlo y ocultarlo, todos saben lo que alberga su corazón-

Se acerco a su amo acariciando las largas habrás rojas, con tanto cariño, como lo haría una hermana, la mujer sonrio.

-¿recuerdas que yo estuve ahí?-

Hablo con voz suave, En un acto, no digno de un Lord Heylin poderoso, se arrojó a los brazos de la mujer conteniendo los deseos de llorar.

-Maestro, eso ya quedó en el pasado, se que le duele, pero el ya está muerto, él jamás tuvo razón-

Dijo la Indu acariciando el cabello del Lord, este se sentia mas tranquilo, se alejo de la mujer dejando salir un suspiro, no debía mostrar debilidades, aunque ahora tenía una gran debilidad con nombre y apellido, Chase Young, ese hombre apuesto de 23 años, quién diría que luego de 5 años se había convertido en un hombre tan apuesto, una pequeña sonrisa tiro de los labios del lord.

-ve Jack...-

Le dijo con un tono muy familiar, Jack negó ante el atrevimiento de la mujer para luego desaparecer en una nube de magia.

*** **** Te Amo **** ****

El joven Young terminaba de guardar unos papeles en un archivador, no estaba en casa de sus padres, bueno ya tenía 23 años, era un joven millonario independiente que manejaba su propia empresa de tecnologías multimillonarias, entonces las hojas que había estado guardando con cuidado salieron volando cuando un remolino de magia Heylin se hizo presente en medio de su oficina.

-¡tú maldito gusano sin valor!-

Hablo el pelirrojo molesto, Chase brinco de sorpresa, no tanto porque Jack había aparecido, eso era algo que se esperaba tarde o temprano, lo que lo sorprendió fue que al terminar aquellas palabras fue sujetado por el cuello de su camisa para luego en un acto sorpresivo el Lord lo besara con pasión, también estaba el hecho que sólo vestía camisa y ropa interior, su cabello estaba despeinado.

El Lord beso con mucha pasión a Chase metiendo su bifida lengua dentro de la boca de Chase, este respondió gustoso para luego alejarse pasando sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo.

-Jack, esto es sorpresivo y era algo que quería pero...no es un buen momento...-

Dijo para girar su rostro, Jack miro hacia donde miraba el joven para ver sentados tras el escritorio había una mujer hermosa de cabello largo y negro de una apariencia refinada, a su lado un hombre de cabello negro, alto y musculoso, la mujer los miraba con una sonrisa y el hombre estaba con los ojos cerrados.

En aquel momento el rostro de Jack se torno rojo en varias tonalidades desviando su mirada.

-bueno...creo que seguiremos en casa con está charla-

Hablo con voz gruesa el hombre, mientras se ponía de pie tomando con delicadeza la mano de la dama a su lado.

-Chasie hijo, estoy orgullosa de ti...-

Dijo la hermosa dama oriental caminando de la mano de su esposo, antes de salir la mujer se giro y levanto uno de sus pulgares para salir tras su esposo.

Chase dejó salir un suspiro, miro a Jack quién se cubría parte de su rostro con una de sus manos, aún podía ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrio para inclinarse y besar el blanco cuello, en respuesta Jack dejó salir un jadeo.

Chase se inclino hacia su escritorio presionando un botón mientras su otra mano con descaro acariciaba el redondo trasero de Jack.

-Maggie, ¿tengo alguna cita?-

Pregunto para luego besar a Jack quién poso sus manos sobre el pecho del joven para comenzar a soltar la corbata verde que traía puesta.

-no señor, no hasta las siete-

Hablo una voz aguda al otro lado, Chase sonrio entre el beso que compartía con el pelirrojo, luego se alejo de su boca para que Jack comenzara a besar su cuello.

-bien, que nadie me moleste, voy a estar muy, muy ocupado ahora-

Luego de decir eso presionó otro botón, Jack no supo que hizo y menos le interesó, estaba más ocupado desvistiendo al joven Young.

Chase tomo al pelirrojo de los muslos y lo subió al escritorio para besar apasionadamente al hombre más poderoso en el mundo.

-oh Jack...me haces tan feliz-

Susurro Chase abriendo la camisa del lord para disfrutar del blanco pecho.

-ah...aún no se que...oh..me has hecho...-

Susurro Jack abriendo más sus piernas, el joven humano se pegó más al pelirrojo para que sus hombrias se rozaran de manera tan deliciosa que Jack tirito.

-n-no te haré una invitación...s-sólo follame...¡oh sí!-

Exclamo cuando las manos del muchacho quitaron su ropa interior, Jack aún estaba algo húmedo, así lo supo Chase metiendo dos dedos en el casi dilatado ano, Jack tirito y dejó salir un jadeo suave.

-gime mi hermoso Jack...nadie nos oirá...-

Dijo Chase con voz gruesa inclinandose para lamer aquellos rosados pezones, Jack arqueo su espalda al sentir la tibia lengua de Chase darle atención a sus pezones.

-nnh Chase...!f-follame ya!-

Exigió el Lord, sintió como fue jalado por Chase para bajar fue girado para darle las espalda al joven quién se inclino para mover el cabello dejando su cuello el descubierto, beso y dejó marcas a lo largo de sus hombros y espalda.

Jack estaba desesperado, quería satisfacción, no podía creer que estuviese rogando por sexo, sí a eso se le llamaba rogar.

-Young, sí no me la metes ahora juro que te v...!oooh dios!-

No pudo concretar su amenaza ya que el joven había entrado de golpe para el alivio y satisfacción de Lord quien araño el fino y costoso esceitorio dejando marcas, no le importaria arruinar ese elegante escritorio sin con eso el joven le daba placer.

-ese escritorio...uff...me costo muy caro...-

Hablo Chase para comenzar a entrar y salir del cálido interior de Jack quién sólo podía jadear.

-t-te pagaré el...ah m-maldito mueble oh sí, ¡ahí!-

Hablo entrecortado Jack cuando Chase golpeó con fuerza su delicada prostata haciéndolo babear en el acto.

-ya estoy tomando mi pago...-

Tomo las redondas salgas del Lord para separarlas y así entrar más profundo en él, Jack dejó salir un alarido de placer mientras la saliba caía por su montón hacia el fino escritorio, no le importaba nada más, sólo que Chase le diera placer, que le hiciera sentir especial.

Amado...

De inmediato Jack dejó de jadear, Chase le hacia sentir tan bien, sólo él producía esos sentimientos, sin darse cuenta el joven había salido de su interior, cuando se giro el joven estaba sentado en el sillón tras ellos, le sonreía de manera tan seductora.

-no se que pienses Jack...pero ven aquí...-

Jack casi gruñe insultos hacia el joven, sólo casi, porque se da cuenta que se movió hacia Chase sentándose en su regazo ronroneando, no, ese no era su lado pensante, era un comportamiento tan impropio

-déjate sentir, déjate amar-

Susurro aquella voz en su interior,.se sentía cada vez más desligado de su cuerpo, podía ver como un espectador dentro de su mente como su cuerpo se movía sólo, moviendo sus manos sobre el pecho del joven, inclinandose para rogar por besos hambrientos, viendo como su cuerpo subía y bajaba para sentir el asombroso placer que le estaban brindando.

"Jack...deja de pensar"

Le dijo aquella voz en su interior.

"el te ama...permitele amarte, no seas necio"

Era su misma voz, pero más joven, infantil más humano, sí, aquel Jack que quedó en él olvido hace más de 1500 años, su lado humano.

"él no nos lastimara, escuchalo..."

Puso atención al exterior, la voz del joven, sonaba grave.

-te amo mi hermoso Jack...te amo...te amo...-

Dentro de su mente, Jack estaba sonrojado, su corazón latia con demasiada fuerza y su estómago se revolvio, sentía mariposas, aquellas palabras lo estremecieron hasta su última fibra Heilyn, se sentía muy bien, por alguna razón aquellas palabras alejaron la soledad que había sentido por siglos, vio su cuerpo reaccionar besando con entusiasmo y posesividad al joven Young, Jack decidió que, sí, quería.

Chase sujeto de las caderas a Jack viendo extasiado su rostro de porcelana completamente rojo, su respiración era agitada, sus ojos ruby estaban húmedos por lágrimas de placer, su frente perlada de sudor, hacia que su cabellera roja se pegara, otras hebrás más largas caían como cascadas por sus hombros y pecho, tan hermoso, tan perfecto, dejando salir una sinfonía erótica de gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos guturales.

Chase estaba complacido, había resivido varios besos por parte del Lord, eso le daba a entender que lo estaba disfrutando, aunque sabía que no era 100% él, en algunas zonas de su piel habían tomado formas de escamas, había aparecido su blanca cola enrrollandose en una de sus piernas y garras en sus dedos habían desgarrado su fina camisa, la verdad no le molesto, lo encontraba sexy.

La cola de Jack subió hasta la mano del joven Young enredandose en su muñeca y antebrazo, Chase alejo su mano llevando consigo la blanca cola, bajo la atenta mirada del Lord Chase beso la punta de la cola, al instante sintió como el cuerpo de Jack se sacudio ligeramente, recordaba que durante esos momentos la cola del pelirrojo era su punto débil.

-n-no...-

Susurro Jack, Chase sonrio de manera tan seductora que Jack dejó salir un gemido seguido de otro más fuerte cuando la humana y tibia lengua del pelinegro se deslizo por las suaves escamas.

-nnnh ¡no!-

Fue tarde, Chase mordió ligeramente la cola logrando que en una sacudio poderosa Jack terminara dejando salir un largo y sonoro gemido, se curvo hacia atrás sujeto por la magia para que no cayera al suelo llevando sus manos a su cabello.

-¡ah sí! Dios sí...sí ¡sí! ¡Ooooh sí!-

Gemia mientras se retorcia de una manera tan deliciosa que Chase no pudo contenerse más y término en un gruñido derramandose todo dentro del cuerpo del Lord abrazando su esbelta figura.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó el rostro de Jack a medida que su cuerpo reaccionaba y se inclinaba hacia adelante posando su frente sobre el hombro del muchacho quién respiraba agitado besando la blanca piel del Lord, también sonrio con gusto al sentir que el cuerpo de Jack se acurrucaba contra el suyo en busca de calor escuchando como dejaba salir suspiros, Chase guió una de sus manos hacia el cabello de Jack, acariciando cada hebra con cariño.

-¿estas bien Jack?-

Pregunto preocupado el joven, escucho muy divertido como Jack dejó salir solamente aire.

-¿que pregunta tan estúpida es esa?-

Pregunto como un ataque con sus mejillas rojas, "por supuesto que estoy bien" pensó su mente.

Chase sonrio pasando sus manos por el cuello del mayor logrando que este dejara salir un ronroneo de gusto al tiempo que se pegaba más al cuerpo de Chase.

-Jack...-

Llamó Chase sin dejar de acariciar ahora la espalda y cola del pelirrojo este respondió con un simple "mh"

-¿que sucederá ahora?-

Al escuchar aquella pregunta Jack alejo el relajo sentándose bien para mirar a Chase, este se veía demasiado serio y esperanzado, Jack no sabía que decir, bien había tomado una desicion pero las palabras no salían de su garganta, sólo pudo abrir y cerrar su boca tratando que las palabras salieran, escucho al joven dejar salir un suspiro para luego acariciar su blanca mejilla.

-sea lo que decidas...lo aceptare-

Jack avergonzado desvío su mirada sonrojado, Chase era tan, no sabía que palabra usar, pero quizás la más acertada era perseverante, enfermizamente perseverante, pero no sería malo darle una oportunidad, después de todo Chase había demostrado que no estaba tras Jack por su poder, dejando salir un suspiro poso sus salidas manos sobre las mejillas de Chase.

-promete que me serás leal, que sólo tendrás ojos para mi, que sólo a mi...-

No podía seguir hablando, pero debía, además de que la hermosa sonrisa que Chase tenía en su rostro le impedía seguir hablando, pero hizo el intento.

-sólo a mi...me...-

Los brazos de Chase alrededor de su cuerpo le impidieron seguir hablando, sintiendo como cortos besos eran depositados en su cuello.

-sólo a ti Jack...sólo a ti te amare...lo juro-

Se alejo sólo un poco para atrapar en un beso apasionado la boca de Jack, cuando se separaron Chase lucía más feliz que nunca, Jack se sonrojo desviando su mirada.

-bien...-

Fue lo único que dijo el Lord antes de bajarse del regazo de Chase sintiendo como el semen del joven ensuciaba sus muslos, comenzó a buscar su ropa interior mientras se abotonaba su camisa.

-podríamos ir a comer algo...aún faltan dos horas para mi cita-

Dijo Chase viendo como Jack se subía los boxers para luego mirarlo con unos ojos que harían arder un tempano de hielo.

-¿cita?-

Dijo con la voz cargada de enojo y con una ceja alzada, Chase ante tal reacción celosa del Lord no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ganandose la indignación del Lord.

-¡no te rías de mi!-

Grito con sus mejillas rojas de irá, Chase dejó de reír para acercarse a Jack y abrazarlo fuertemente.

-de negocios Jack...sólo tengo ojos para ti-

Beso la frente de Lord, ahora que Jack se daba cuenta, se sintió molesto ya que Chase era un poco más alto que él, es que acaso todo el mundo estaba destinado a ser más alto que él, ecepto Tohomiko.

-aha...me iré a limpiar...-

Dijo para alejarse del joven, este le sonrio tomando la blanca mano del Lord para llevar el dorso a sus labios y besar con delicadeza, Jack se sonrojo.

-te estaré esperando amor mío...-

Jack aparto su mano como si el beso le huviese quemado la piel, pero estaba avergonzado, demasiado, Chase sólo sonrio cuando el Lord dejó la oficina en una nuve de magia Heilyn.

Chase no pudo contener su alegría dejando salir un chillido poco varonil mientras sujetaba su cabello, se sentía tan bien, todo su trabajo había resultado, todo.

-¡oh dios!-

Exclamo casi por poco corriendo de emoción por su oficina pero vamos era el hombre más poderoso de la raza humana, debía ser un poco digno.

-¡gyaaaaa!-

Bueno, no tan digno no del todo.

**** **** Te Amo **** ****

Luego de aquel día su relación se afianso, habían momentos en donde Jack se desesperaba por no resivir visitas de Chase, pero cuando este llegaba Jack prácticamente saltaba de su trono sonrojado para luego saludar con un vacío, "bienvenido" mientras en su interior saltaba de emoción.

Luego sólo estaba el increíble y delicioso sexo, oh sí, tan exquisito, tan orgasmico que Jack sólo pedía por más, cosa que Chase no le negaba, y antes de terminar la última sesión de sexo Chase le susurraba un dulce "te amo", Jack no respondía y se dejaba arrastrar por el climax.

Esa noche Jack despertó, adapto su mirada a la oscuridad, sintió aquel cuerpo que lo abrazaba con posecion, como sí temiera que se escapada, Jack jamás se escaparia de los brazos de Chase, se sentía tan, lleno, sentía que ahora todo era perfecto, los días ya no eran tan aburridos, las noches ya no eran tan frías, sentía que todo era perfecto, aunque no podía evitar sentir miedo, temía que Clay o Kimiko usarán sus sentimientos para hacerle daño, temía que un día simplemente le quitaran a Chase, apreto sus puños sobre el pecho del joven.

-te amo...-

Susurro Jack pegando su frente al montón de Chase, decir esas palabras le hacían sentir bien.

-te amo Chase...te amo-

Dijo un par de veces más, se sintió tan bien, pronto el agarré de Chase sobre su cuerpo se estrecho.

-también te amo Jack...-

Susurro volviendo a dormir, Jack no pudo evitar sonreír, admitiria ahora que estaba enamorado de Chase, y lo protegeria, nadie lo apartaria de su lado.

**** **** Te Amo **** ****

Chase había terminado una de sus horribles reuniones, debió viajar fuera de China y eso había sido una tortura, por un mes no había visto a su amado Jack, ya tenían 3 años juntos y Chase no podía estar más feliz.

A veces era complicado estar con Jack, pero a Chase le gustaba gustaba estar con él, sonrio feliz, llegó a la montaña hogar de su hermoso albino, bajo de su nave y con un ramo de rosas blancas entró, pero había algo malo, Jack no salió a resivirlo, eso le preocupó así que entró rápidamente y camino con pasó acelerado logrando que sus pesadas hicieran eco, llegó hasta la sala de trono y no había nadie, recorrió el lugar, sin señales de Jack, estaba por entrar en pánico hasta que vio a Sahell la leal guerrera serpiente de Jack saliendo de uno de los cuartos más grandes de la ciudadela.

Chase se apresuró hasta llegar a la mujer.

-Sahell, ¿donde está Jack?-

Pregunto, la mujer de piel oscura lo miro largamente para luego contener lo que parecía una carcajada.

-a...pppfff...adentro-

Luego de eso se transformó en serpiente y se fue siseando, Chase curioso por la actitud de la guerrera entró con cuidado viendo la habitación con velas encendidas, había también una chimenea encendida y la figura de Jack como dragón acurrucado en el centro del salón sobre una alfombra.

Jack levanto su mirada al escuchar la puerta abrirse, en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron Jack desvío su mirada y Chase pudo presivir que las escamas del rostro de Jack se tornaban blancas.

Chase entró con cuidado muy intrigado al ver la actitud del Lord.

-Jack...¿que sucede?-

Pregunto al ver que el dragón movía su cola y alejaba una de sus alas, a Chase el mundo se le vino encima, ahí había un huevo.

-u-un...-

Dijo Chase para luego desmayarse cayendo de manera dramatica, Jack dejó salir suspiro.

-¡Jack mira lo que traje para mi hermanito!-

Una pequeña muchacha rubia entró al cuarto viendo hacia abajo mirando al joven genio del mal desmayado.

-ya se entero-

Dijo entrando en una afirmación, pasó a un lado de Chase para acurrucarse junto a Jack y al huevo, pasó su mano por el cascaron sintiendo como flui energía en su interior, Jack ronroneo con cariño viendo a su hija Megan aceptando a su nuevo hijo, luego miro al padre de su hijo quién aún seguía tirado en el suelo, le parecía ridículo que se desmayara por eso pero bueno, no todos los días un humano preña a un Lord Heylin.

-va a ser un gran presidente-

Susurro Jack acurrucandose con su huevo y Megan esperando a que el padre despertara pronto.

**** Fin ****

Con respecto a lo último...hahahaha fue inevitable, surgió luego de un dibujo que hice de aburrida el otro día, sí quieren ello está en mi tumblr Emoticón smile .

Bien, ¿que les pareció?

Está es mi compensacion por no actualizar Abandono, según el programa que uso para escribir en mi movil son 29.546 caracteres...

Juro que sí lo haré, actualizare Abandono...algún día

Bien espero sus review, como siempre Pau se despide con besos y abrazos.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Que espero sea pronto


End file.
